Liščí zámek
by Koogl001
Summary: Mladá dívka jménem Nanami ještě do nedávna žila pokojný život. Když byla malá, dívčiny rodiče zemřeli rukou démonů a od té doby Nanami žila se svou nejlepší kamarádkou, jejíž rodiče souhlesili s adopcí tehdy ještě malého dítka. Vše se však změnilo ještě k horšímu jednoho dne, kdy se nedaleko malé vesničky, ve která Nanami bydlela, usadily dva démoni. Tomoe x Nanami x Akura-ou
1. 1 Kapitola

Kapitola 1.

Kdysi dávno v Japonsku za body, kdy démoni přebývali naprosto přirozeně v lidském světě, a živili se lidskými dušemi, kdy muži i ženy nosily oblečení zvané kimono a bydleli v domech velice starodávných, které se ani v nejmenším nepodobaly těm našim, kdy speciálně cvičení bojovníci, znaví zabijáci démonů, chránili lidské životy, žila mladá sedmnáctiletá dívka jménem Nanami. Její rodiče zabili démoni, když Nanami dosáhla věku deseti let. Od té doby děvče žilo v domě spolu se svou nejlepší kamarádkou, Kanou, a její rodinou. Dívky společně chodily trhat jablka do nedaleké zahrady. Bohužel v té době, kdy Kana slavila šestnácté narozeniny, usadili se poblíž vesnice dva vysoce postavení démoni. Ostatní démoni jim říkali Krvežíznivý král a Smrtka. Byli to liščí démonští bratři. Jeden z nich, ten se stříbrnými vlasy a ten, kterému se přezdívá Krvavý král, se jmenuje Tomoe. Jeho bratr je Akura-ou, Smrtka. Tito dva bratři se díky své síle stali velice váženými mezi démony. Netrvalo to dlouho a z těchto dvou se stali vládci, které všichni poslouchali. Jak lidé, tak ti, co se lidmi živili.

„Poslyš Nanami, nepůjdeme se dneska, až dosbíráme plný koš jablek, jen tak projít? Byla by to pro nás příjemná změna."

Kana i s Nanami právě sbíraly společně v zahradě jablka. Kana měla velice ráda čerství vzduch a přírodu, jenomže jí její rodiče nepovolovali chodit jen tak ven. Samozřejmě proto, že za hranicemi vesnice na dívky čekalo jen nebezpečí.

„A je to dobrý nápad Kano? Slyšela jsem, že se zde poslední dobou potuluje skupinka démonů. Ty zrůdy napadají veškeré muže i ženy, které vyjdou z vesnice. Nezdá se mi to moc bezpečné. Přeci jen se tu poblíž usadily no… ty víš koho myslím."

Nanami pravděpodobně mluvila o liščích bratrech. Není divu, že se jí nikam jít nechtělo. Nebezpečí mohlo venku číhat kdekoli. Lidé se báli i otevřít okno, když u něj zrovna nestáli. Zklamaná Kana sklopila smutně hlavu a vrátila se k práci. Nanami nenáviděla, když její nejlepší kamarádku, kterou nyní považovala dokonce za svou sestru, něco trápilo. S výčitkami svědomí a se strachem, který v sobě ukrývala, se nakonec jejímu smutnému pohledu vzdala.

„dobrá tedy, půjdeme. Ale nejdříve se ještě potřebuji stavit zpět doma."

Jásající Kana vyskakovala do vzduchu a za roztomilého smíchu tleskala rukama. Udělalo jí to opravdovou radost. Nanami se na ni s úsměvem koukala, ale ani tak se nedokázala zbavit obav, které z této drobné akce cítila. Neklidně se chystala zvednout další jablko a položit ho do koše, který nesla na zádech k ostatním kouskům, které již za dnešek stihla sebrat.

„moment, proč se chceš ještě vracet domů? Stačí odnést koše s jablky a můžeme vyrazit."

„chci si s sebou vzít svou flétnu. Cesta je s ní hned veselejší."

Dívka dostala od svých rodičů, ještě než umřeli, flétnu. Za tu dobu co žila s Kanou se na ni naučila opravdu hezky hrát. Občas se dokonce okolo ní sešla skupina vesničanů. Všichni s potěšením naslouchali sladkým tónům, které lehký vánek unášel dál a dál.

„já jsem již hotova. Kolik ti toho ještě zbývá Kano?"

Nanami se s košem na zádech vydala k malému domečku, či chatrči, podle toho jak to chcete zvát. Jakmile vstoupila dovnitř, opatrně přesypala jablka do bedny, ve které se veškeré plody skladovaly, vyšla ven a šla pomoci své „sestře".

„děkuji ti. Nejen, že mi pomáháš, ale jsi také ochotná se mnou opustit vesnici. Jsi opravdu moc milá. Mám tě moc ráda!"

Obě dívky společně posbíraly pár červených a chutně vypadajících jablíček, které následně, i s ostatními kusy, odnesly. Povídajíc si o různých věcech se Nanami a Kana vrátily domů. Jakmile si Nanami vzala svou flétnu, děvčata opustila vesnici a vydala se na vycházku.

„Dlouho už jsem se tě neptala Nanami, ale no … líbí se ti teď někdo?"

„e-eh? Co tak najednou?"

„jenom jsem se tě chtěla zeptat. Tak co?"

„no, vlastně ne."

Dívenky si povídaly o těchto holčičích věcech, než došly k nádhernému potůčku. Průzračná voda omývala velké i malé kamínky. Nanami si upravila kimono, protože si chtěla sednout a zároveň své oblečení nechtěla zašpinit.

„Můžeme si zde trošku odpočinout. Už mne zlehka boleli nohy, navíc je zde krásný chládek. Pojďme se trošku schladit do toho potůčku, sestřičko."

„to je opravdu dobrý nápad. Jsem ráda, že jsi se mnou šla."

Mladé dívky si vyhrnuly kimono tak, aby se nenamočilo a bosy si stouply do mělké vody. Nanami si všimla něčeho, co se pod hladinou blýská. Pomalu a opatrně se k lesklé věci sklonila. Po chvilce pozorování věc vytáhla z vody a očistila ji.

„ach, to je opravdu nádhera. Vždyť to je přece perla. Modrá."

Kana přistoupila k Nanami. Chtěla se podívat, co její kamarádka v potůčku našla. S udivenou tváří obě obdivovaly nádhernou a lesknoucí se kuličku.

„chceš ji?"

Nanami se podívala na svou sestru, která vedle ní stála. Kana se nemohla nádherného a vzácného šperku nabažit.

„o-opravdu? Ale Nanami, to ty jsi tu perlu našla. Nechceš si ji nechat?"

„jestli si tu perlu ponechám, k ničemu ji ani jednou nepoužiji. Jestli ji však daruji tobě, alespoň si na mě vždy vzpomeneš pokaždé, když se na ni podíváš."

Dojatá Kana opatrně a trošku váhavě přijala dar od Nanami. Mladé slečny se již začali cítit chladně. Vyšly z potůčku a obě si sedly na trávu. Nanami, jakmile se pohodlně usadila, vytáhla svou flétnu. Kana naslouchala tomu uklidňujícímu zvuku.

„Prosím, prosím, zahraj ještě něco."

Ozvalo se pokaždé, když Nanami přestala hrát. i když už se začínalo slunce přibližovat poledni, ani jedna z dam si toho nevšimla.

„Ale ne. Podívej, slunce ukazuje již poledne. Musíme si pospíšit. O polední je tento les smrtelně nebezpečný."

Ustaraná Nanami schovala flétnu, na kterou doteď hrála. Není divu, že se jí zmocnila panika. V tento čas se vždy do vesnice vydal Krvežíznivý král. Pohltil duši každého smrtelníka, který se opovážil za jeho přítomnosti vyjít ven z domu. Sestry běžely tak rychle, jak jenom mohly. Najednou se za nimi ozval řev.

„to snad ne."

Krvežíznivý král a jeho démonští pomocníci, jak se zdá. Konečně se obě dostaly ke svému domu. Vstoupily dovnitř tak rychle, až si rodiče mysleli, že to démoni se dobývají k nim do příbytku.

„ach bože, dívky. Měla jsem takový strach. Jste obě dvě v pořádku? Není vám nic? Co se stalo? Neměly jste z jablečné zahrady přijít už před dlouhou dobou?"

Starostlivá matka plakala štěstím. Nejspíše se domnívala, že její dvě holčičky přepadli démoni.

„dívky, zaplať pán bůh, jste v pořádku."

Dokonce i otec nemohl zastavit slzy, které neúprosně vytékaly z jeho očí. Radostné shledání ale muselo počkat. Zvenku se ozval křik jedné z vesničanek. Podle toho rodina poznala, že Krvežíznivý král dorazil. Všichni se co nejrychleji přesunuli do pokoje, ve kterém se shromažďují, když si chtějí všichni společně popovídat, něco jako shromažďovací pokoj. Nikdo se neopovážil ani pípnout. Jakmile už nešlo nic slyšet, rodinka se pustila do rozhovoru. Samozřejmě, že slečny nevyvázly jen tak. Čekal je dlouhý poučný proslov od obou jejich rodičů.

„to je nejspíše všechno, můžete jít, a už nás takto nestrašte."

Obě kývly a opustily společně pokoj.

„jestli ti to nebude vadit, nepůjdeme společně natrhat trochu květin Nanami? Neboj se, jenom tady ve vesnici."

Kasa se usmála a čekala nedočkavě na odpověď. Zdálo se, že Nanami se ještě pořád moc neprobrala z šoku, který si zažila před několika minutami, když obě ustrašeně utíkaly před démony chystajícími se zaútočit na své oběti. Dlouho se rozmýšlela, jestli má povolit, nebo trvat na tom, že dnes již dům neopustí. Jenomže prostě nemohla vzdorovat. Občas se nevyplácí, když jste příliš laskaví, ale i přesto Nanami nedokázala odmítnout své nejmilejší sestřičce vyhovět v jejích přáních.

„no, jestli jenom ve vesnici, tak myslím, že nám to neuškodí. Jenom to tentokrát musíme říci rodičům."

„to je v pořádku, jdu jim to říci, počkej na mne před domem."

Kana odešla zpět za rodiči. Nanami se pomaloučku odebrala ke dveřím, které odšoupla. Ještě dříve, než vyšla ven, povystrčila hlavu. Potřebovala se přesvědčit, že démoni již opravdu odešli. Venku již naprosto bezstarostně chodily ženy se svými dětmi. Vesničanka si oddychla.

„co to děláš?"

Dívka sebou rychle a vylekaně trhla.

„panebože, překvapila jsi mě."

Zatímco Nanami vykukovala, Kana se stihla vrátit s povolením rodičů.

„jenom jsem se potřebovala přesvědčit, že je to venku bezpečné. Co kdyby tu ještě pořád někde potichu číhali?"

Kana se bez rozmýšlení vyhrnula ven na vzduch. Párkrát se protočila se šťastným úsměvem. Nanami opatrně následovala svou zlatou sestru. Společně došly na skvostné místo, kde kvetly ty nejkrásnější květiny všech barev. Nanami upletla sestře věneček, složený z jejích nejoblíbenějších květin.

„ah, ten je překrásný, děkuji ti."

Nadšená Kana si šťastně nasadila věneček. Obě si snažily tento okamžik co jevíce užít. Společně pozorovaly, jak pestrobarevný motýl dosedá na překrásnou květinku, společně se smály, společně si dokonce i zatancovaly. „Tak krásná sesterská láska." Musel si jistě pomyslet každý, kdo je takto viděl. Zrovna tou dobou se nedaleko potuloval Krvežíznivý král. Ach, zapomněla jsem dodat, silní démoni měli vždy dvě podoby. Lidskou a zvířecí. Jenomže v lidské podobě také existovaly jisté části těla, které zůstaly zvířecí. U Krvežíznivého krále mluvíme o uších a ocasu. Kdyby se tehdy dívenky podívaly ven z domu, třeba jen na chvilinku, pochopily by, že tito démoni, kteří se vydali do vesnice, přišli proto, že Krvežíznivého krále hledali. Nejspíše se ve svém zámku, ve kterém zůstával většinu volného času, začal nudit, tudíž bez jakéhokoli oznámení prostě odešel.

„Nanami, Nanami, prosím, zahraješ mi ještě jednou na tu flétnu?"

„jistěže ano."

Nanami s úsměvem vytáhla flétnu, kterou si ještě pořád nestačila po společné vycházce, uklidit. Nejdříve ji zkontrolovala. Chtěla se nejspíše přesvědčit o tom, že se jejímu jedinému pokladu, kromě Kany, nic nestalo, zatímco utíkala domů. Po tom, co prohlídku skončila, začala hrát. Tóny, které Nanamina nejdražší tolik milovala, přitáhly nečekaně velkou pozornost vesničanů. U skromné květinové zahrádky se sešli téměř všichni obyvatelé. Jak děti, tak dospělí nemohli odejít. Tajemné, ale přitom tak laskavé a líbezně znějící tóny je přitahovaly blíže k jejich zdroji. Dokonce i démonský král z povzdálí pozoroval krásnou dívku hrající na hudební nástroj. Nanami dohrála svoji písničku, která všechny doslova omámila. Ze všech stran na chudinku holku pokřikovali, ať zahraje ještě něco.

„zahraj píseň Liščí zámek, prosím."

Jakási malá holčička přistoupila k Nanami prosíc ji. Píseň Liščí zámek znal snad každý v této vesničce. Tuto píseň složil zahořklý starý muž poté, co si liščí bratři nechali postavit zámek nedaleko od jeho skromného příbytku. Pověst říká, že onen skladatel tuto píseň zahrál pouze jednou a naposledy, a to když bratři poprvé vstoupili do vesnice, aby se najedli. Tehdy se prý stařeček nikam neschoval, ba naopak. Sednu si se svou flétnou tam, kde na něho viděl každý kolemjdoucí. Jakmile se démoni ukázali, stařec začal hrát. Nikdo jiný se nikdy tuto melodii neopovážil zahrát. Lidé totiž věřili, že jestli ji někdo zahraje, liščí bratři si pro něj přijdou.

„je mi líto, malá, jenomže tato píseň je považována za prokletou melodii. Můžeš si vybrat jakoukoli jinou."

Děvčátko si okamžitě, bez dlouhého rozmýšlení, vybralo jinou píseň. Toho dne Nanami hrála pro ostatní tak dlouho, než nadešel čas odebrat se ke spánku. Skupina obdivovatelů se rozešla. Zbyly zde již pouze Nanami a Kana.

„pojďme domů, jsem již unavená."

Kaně se pomalu sama zavírala víčka.

„dobrá tedy. Pojďme."

Společně dívenky došly domů. Před spánkem se však musely ještě omýt, tudíž večerní hygiena, pak převléci a teprve nyní lze jít spát. Děvčata splnila oba body.

„Nanami, dovolíš mi prosím, dnes spát s tebou? Jsem stále ještě trochu rozrušena a vyděšena z toho, co se dnes stalo. Nemohu si přestavit noc o samotě. Slibuji, neudělám nic špatného a ani nebudu hlučet!"

„ovšemže, jsme přece sestry. Pro tebe udělám cokoli, Kano."

Nanami pomohla Kaně přenést deku a polštáře do jednoho pokoje. Po únavném dni si dívky konečně mohly odpočinout. Obě si zalezly pod krásně načechrané a ustlané peřiny, zatímco jedna té druhé přála dobrou noc. Protože dříve ještě neexistovala elektřina, takže ani žárovky, nemusely si dělat problém se zhasínáním. Toho večera se zdál Kaně opravdu zvláštní sen. Sen o tom, jak Nanami za pláče hraje na flétnu píseň zvanou Liščí zámek, zatímco liščí bratři sedí vedle ní a poslouchají. Sen, ve kterém Nanami odloučili od její rodiny a přátel. Sen, ve kterém pro Nanami neexistovala svoboda…


	2. 2 Kapitola

Kapitola 2.

Brzy ráno, když rosa stékala z listů květin, Kana vstala a vydala se potichoučku na zahradu. Nechtěla vzbudit Nanami, která stále ještě spala. Kana se položila mezi květy. S těžkým srdcem si nemohla přestat vybavovat si včerejší sen. Opravdu se tím trápila.

„nechci ji nechat jít, je pro mě skvělou sestrou. Má mě ráda a nikdy mě nenechá samotnou v problémech. Pomáhá jak mě, tak i okolí. Mám jí o tom snu říct, nebo ne? Přeci jen se jedná pouze o sen. Nic se doopravdy nestalo. Nechci ji znepokojovat, proto jí to raději neřeknu."

Kana se, jak se zdá, rozhodla. Nechtěla svou sestřičku vystrašit. Nanami spala ještě dlouho, tak pojďme tuto část přeskočit a podíváme se, co se dělo po společné rodinné snídani.

„půjdete dnes zase sbírat jablka? Jestli ano, dávejte si pozor."

„ano. Nanami, jestli jsi již dojedla, půjdeme?"

„dobrá, pojďme."

Obě si oblékly nádherná kimona se zlatými rybičkami, která obě měly naprosto stejná. Kana se ještě šla zkrášlit do jejího pokoje. Docela dost dbala na svůj vzhled. Vždy chtěla vypadat co nejlépe. Mezitím, co se Kana líčila, Nanami ještě rychle doběhla pro svou flétnu. Jakmile se obě připlavily, vydali se opět do jablečné zahrady.

„zahraješ mi dnes opět?"

„samozřejmě. Moc ráda ti zahraju. Musíš si ale počkat, než nasbíráme všechna jablka, ano?"

„dobrá."

Sestry si vzaly na záda proutěné koše, do kterých začaly okamžitě nandávat ta nejlépe vypadající jablka.

„dnes se musíme vrátit domů dříve. Víš přece, co se včerejšího dne stalo."

„ale sestři, vždyť já to moc dobře vím. Nemusíš se bát, dnes ani nemám náladu na to opouštět tuto vesničku. Ani počasí není na procházku vhodné. Jenom mi zde zahraješ pár písniček, a pak se odebereme spět k rodičům."

Chladný vánek si pohrával s listím, které se povalovalo na zemi. Nanami natahovala svou ručku po nejbližším jablku, na které mohla dostáhnout. Vtom si ale všimnula malé stříbrné lišky, která ležela pod vedlejší jabloní. Toť posel Krvežíznivého krále. Nanami ani Kana však netušily, že to jest démon.

„Kano, pojď se podívat. Spí tu pod jabloní roztomilá lištička. Pojď rychle, nežli se probudí."

Kana se dále již nestarala o sběr jablek. Opatrně opřela koš o strom, ze kterého zrovna otrhávala sladké plody. Když došla k Nanami, zvědavě si prohlížela krásného tvora. Nejvíce ji uchvátil huňatý ocas, který jistě na dotek musel příjemně šimrat.

„necháme ji tu spát a uvidíme, jestli se probudí do té doby, než odejdeme."

Rozumná Nanami věděla, že rozzuřené lišky jsou pro dvě slečny, jako jsou ony, dosti nebezpečné. Navíc chtěla lišku nechat pořádně se vyspat, protože vypadala vcelku unavena. Kana ne moc nadšeně odsouhlasila Nanamin nápad. Pustily se dívky tedy opět do práce. Netrvalo dlouho a plné koše odnášely do skladovací budovy.

„a teď mi zahraješ, jak jsi slíbila."

„dobrá tedy. Co chceš zahrát?"

Nanami obvykle nechávala Kanu vybrat si, jakou píseň chce slyšet. Většinou si Kana vybrala píseň, kterou jí Nanami prvně zahrála, ale dnes-„

„zahraj mi, prosím, Liščí zámek."

Nanami její sestra opravdu zaskočila. O této písni jsem sem již něco málo napsala, jenomže problém se vyskytoval v tom, že Nanami svou sestru nedokázala zklamat. Znepokojená Nanami se snažila Kaně domluvit, jenomže ta si trvala na svém ať se děje cokoli.

„slyšela jsem, jak jsi tuto píseň hrála v době, kdy ji její skladatel dokončil. Tak proč ne?"

„protože tehdy ji ještě všichni vesničané nepovažovali za prokletou melodii. Co kdyby se něco stalo? Nechci ti ublížit."

Ještě nějakou dobu se obě dohadovaly, ale nakonec přeci jen Nanami vyhrála. Kana si tedy vybrala melodii jinou. Nanami vytáhla svou flétnu a váhavě ji přitiskla k ústům. Po chvilce se z flétny ozývala pochmurná, ale zároveň tak nádherná a dojemná melodie. Zvuk nástroje probudil posla Krvežíznivého krále. Okamžitě zaslechl melodii, která se ozývala od jedné z nedaleko sedících mladých slečen. Bez váhání se k nim vydal prozkoumat neznámé osoby.

„ah Nanami, podívej. Ta liška se vzbudila. Pojď sem malá, jen pojď."

Kana natáhla ruku ke zvířeti. On jí však nevěnoval ani zrnko pozornosti. Pozorně naslouchal překrásné hudbě. Následně si popošel tak, aby viděl hrající do obličeje. Sednul si před Nanami a zadíval se na ni. Její krásné, rudé vlasy poletovaly ve větru, její štíhlá postava zahalená do nádherného kimona, její rty, které měla přitisknuté k foukacímu otvoru a nakonec, její nádherné oči, jež otevřela teprve potom, co dohrála.

„tak nádherné, zahraj ještě něco, sestřičko."

„je mi líto, ale víš, že se musíme vrátit dříve, než dorazí no … ty víš, koho mám na mysli. Pojďme."

Nanami se se smutným výrazem ve tváři, zvedla. Kana si ještě pohladila krásnou lištičku na rozloučenou. Po oprášení svého kimona se se svou milovanou sestrou vyšla ze zahrady.

„zvláštní to dívka."

Posel Krvežíznivého krále se za hudebnicí naposledy ohlédl a následně odešel. Nanami s Kanou si sedly na podložky ke stolu. Trošku si popovídali o tom, jak dnes odpoledne půjdou natrhat květiny, které položí na hrob svých zesnulých příbuzných a přátel.

„tak mami, tati, my již s Nanami půjdeme."

Najednou se z venku ozvalo: „Krvežíznivec je tady!" Všichni zpanikařili. Dívenky tudíž musely své plány s navštívením hrobů odložit. Rodiče nahnaly své dcery do nejbezpečnějšího pokoje, který se v domě vyskytoval. Už se zdálo, že démoni opustili vesnici, když v tom najednou něco prorazilo dveře jejich domu. Obludy vběhly dovnitř. Za strašného křiku a chaosu se celá rodina pokusila co nejrychleji dostat pryč. Nanami i Kana se ven dostaly jako první. Rychle doběhly ke keři, za který se schovaly. Bohužel, jejich rodiče se ven nedostaly. Matka na cestě ven zakopnula, a protože otec ji nechtěl nechat samotnou, pokusil se jí pomoci, jenomže zbytečně. Oba se dostaly do rukou démonů, kteří je na místě zabili. Nanami utěšovala jak sebe, tak Kanu, která neměla daleko ke zhroucení. Ještě nějakou dobu ustrašené sestry vyčkávaly za keřem, než měly jistotu o tom, že démoni již odešli. U jejich domu se shromáždili všichni dospělí. Přišli truchlit pro další nevinné oběti. Ještě toho dne se konal pohřeb. Nanami i Kana samozřejmě přišly v černém kimonu. Po ukončení obřadu se všichni rozešli, jen dvě dcery zůstaly.

„proč náš dům? Proč? Přeci jsme nic špatného neudělali. Tohle není správné, Nanami. Jak bez nich budeme žít? Jak?"

„je mi to opravdu líto. Vím, jak se cítíš. I mé rodiče zabili démoni, i když nic neudělali. Musíme si odedneška poradit samy. My to zvládneme. Dokud zůstaneme při sobě, zvládneme to."

Smutná Nanami odvedla Kanu domů. Sice jejich obydlení mělo zničené dveře, ale zbytek domu zůstal neporušen. Nanami a Kana se rozhodly již odebrat se ke spánku. Nanami vyprávěla své poslední příbuzné příběhy o hodných démonech, o světě bez démonů a různé jiné povídky. Nakonec Kana konečně usnula. Nanami ji přikryla peřinou a smutna odešla ještě jednou podívat se na hrob jejích nevlastních rodičů. Stála tam před jejich hrobem se smutným výrazem. Nejedna slza se roztříštila o zem. Déšť. Dokonce i nebesa plakala. A jak tam tak stála, ani si nevšimla bílé lišky, které dnes dopoledne hrála na flétnu. Roztomilý tvoreček sledoval její zármutek. Déšť smáčel její vlasy. Kimono, které si oblékla, se kompletně promáčelo. Její bosé nohy mrznuly, ale ani tak zarmoucená dívka neodešla. Stála před hroby jako socha, nehýbajíc se. Temný závoj klesnul na vesnici. Nanami se konečně rozhodnula pohnout. Zvednula svou skloněnou hlavu. Její zrak ulpěl na lišce, která ještě stále pozorovala truchlící děvče.

„kdybych se jen narodila jako liška. Nemusela bych se dívat, jak démoni zabíjí mé nejbližší. Ale takto?"

Déšť ustal. Nanami se k lišce obrátila zády a beze slova zmizela. Uvnitř domu se převlékla do oblečení, ve kterém se vydala do pokoje. Lehnula si vedle své sestřičky, která poklidně ležela uprostřed pokoje pod načechranou a pohodlnou peřinou. Od toho večera se Kanin pohled na svět změnil.


	3. 3 Kapitola

Kapitola 3.

Nanami se toho dne vzbudila velice brzy. Jelikož se o sebe tyto dvě chudinky od včerejšího dne musely postarat samy, rozhodla se mladší sestra obstarat snídani a uklidit bordel, který v domě ještě z oné strašlivé tragédie zůstal.

„takový nepořádek."

Chudák dívka měla s úklidem spoustu práce.

„Nanami?"

Kanu probudil sluneční svit procházející mezerou mezi dveřmi. Jakmile vedle sebe neviděla svou sestru, začala si dělat starosti. Potřebovala se přesvědčit, že se jí nic nestalo. Rychle se převlékla a vydala se prozkoumat dům. Naštěstí svou nejdražší našla v kuchyni, když připravovala snídani.

„dobré ráno. Udělala jsem snídani. Co se stalo, nevypadáš moc dobře, jak se cítíš?"

Nanami sáhla Kaně na čelo, které naprosto hořelo. Kana měla očividně teplotu. Nanami ji poslala zpět do pokoje. Ještě než ji přikryla a nechala ji v klidu odpočívat, přinesla starostlivá sestra nemocné něco k zakousnutí.

„dnes půjdu do jablečné zahrady sama, ty odpočívej."

Nanami nechala Kanu v klidu odpočívat v jejím pokoji. Cestou z domu se ještě samozřejmě zastavila vyzvednout svou flétnu. V jablečné zahradě se chudák holka musela toho dne nadřít i za svou nemocnou sestru, která nebyla schopna přijít. Po práci, která jistě trvala nejméně dvě hodiny, si Nanami sednula potichu pod největší jabloň v zahrádce. Pomalu vyndala z kimona svou flétnu, na kterou se chvíli dívala očima plnýma zármutku. Zatímco Nanami přemýšlela nad spoustou věcí, do zahrady přišla malá stříbrná lištička. Sednula si ke stromu naproti zarmoucené dívce a pozorně ji sledovala. Nanami něžně přiložila flétnu ke svým rtům. Ozvala se melodie. Smutná to melodie. Nanami hrála pochmurnou píseň, když jí ze zavřených očí začaly vytékat slzy. Každá slza, která byla uroněna, v sobě nesla jiný příběh. Noty poletující vzduchem vyprávěly o krutých bratrech, kteří zabijí všechny, jež se jim postaví co cesty. Roztomilé zvířátko se zvednulo a pomalými kroky přistoupilo k truchlící. Melodie skončila. Nanami konečně opět otevřela oči plné slz.

„neplač."

Tajemný hlas se ozýval od lišky.

„neplač, dítě."

Nanami se zadívala do hlubokých liščích očí. Hlas ustal a opět zavládnulo ticho. Pouze hravý větřík se proháněl mezi korunami stromů a sem tam odfouknul pár listů. Nanami si otřela slzičky. Pohladila lišku a s úsměvem se zvednula. Liška jí však stoupla před nohy a svými předními packami na ni vyskočila. Vypadalo to, že mladou vesničanku nechce pustit. Zasmála se.

„promiň mi, ale moje nejdražší sestřička je nemocná. Musím se k ní vrátit. Není zde nikdo, kdo by se o ni postaral. Všichni příslušníci naší rodiny zemřeli rukou Krvežíznivého krále. Nyní se musíme spolehnout pouze sami na sebe. Chodím do tohoto sadu každý den sbírat jablka. Ráda tě budu chodit navštěvovat. Sbohem."

Nanami ještě jednou pohladila lišku, která ustoupila a nechala ji odejít. Dívka se vrátila ke své nemocné sestře. Nejprve chtěla oznámit svůj příchod, ale rozmyslela si to. Nechtěla nemocnou probudit, kdyby spala. Pomalu vstoupila do jejího pokoje zkontrolovat svou sestru. Když se ujistila, že je v pořádku, vydala se připravit oběd.

„Kano, čas se najíst. Probuď se."

Nanami s Kanou opatrně zatřásla. Oči nemocné dívky se pomalu otevřely. Vesničanka se posadila a upravila si rozcuchané vlasy.

„přinesla jsem ti oběd."

„ale já nemám hlad. Jsem unavená."

„musíš něco sníst. Tělo potřebuje energii. Sněz tedy alespoň trochu rýže."

Nanami položila vedle deky misku s rýží a hůlky. Zkontrolovala ještě Kaninu nynější teplotu a nechala ji v klidu se naobědvat. Sama se najedla jako poslušné děvče u stolu. Za chvilku se potichu proplížila pro misku, která zbyla po Kanině obědě. Umyla nádobí a vyšla před dům, protože zvenku slyšela jakýsi hluk. Před domem stálo několik vesničanů V tuto denní do obvykle hrávala na svou flétnu. Dívka všechny poprosila o klid. Pověděla jim o špatné zdravotní situaci její nejdražší, což také vysvětlovalo, proč dnes nehrála na svou flétnu. I tak se ale skupinka nerozešla. Trvali na tom, že se neodeberou spět do svých příbytků, pokud jim nikdo nezahraje. Zarmoucená a ustaraná mladší sestra beze slova zahrála několik melodií, které její sestra milovala ze všeho nejvíce, následně poprosila lidi o rozchod. Konečně opět zavládnul klid.

„ahhhhhh, Krvežíznivý král!"

A doopravdy. Početná skupina démonů kráčela za Krvežíznivým králem, Tomoem. Zděšení vesničané propadli panice. Nikdo se nechtěl, stejně jako Nanamini rodiče, stát příští obětí krutého démona. Všichni se běželi schovat do bezpečí, jen flétnistka nikam nespěchala. Vešla do domu, ale zůstala stát tak, aby viděla na démony. Před jejíma očima se objevil sám Lord Tomoe. S děsivě chladným pohledem na tváři král poručil démonům zničit nejbližší příbytek a přivést všechny vesničany, kteří v něm přebývají. Samozřejmě, že jak přikázal, tak se také stalo. Vyděšená mladá dívka, kterou zrůdy přitáhli před krále, prosila o milost. Té se jí však nedostalo. Král svou katanou probodnul dívčin krk a pohltil její ubohou duši.

„se zbytkem vesnice si můžete dělat, co jen uznáte za vhodné."

Lord Tomoe se s chladným výrazem otočil a pomalým vznešeným krokem opustil vesnici. Démoni se po odchodu svého vůdce příliš dlouho nezdrželi. Svého Lorda následovaly hned po ukojení své touhy po čerstvých duších. Konečně se vesnice stala opět na krátký čas bezpečnou. Nanami ,která se opírala o dveře, s výrazem plným utrpení napsala pro svou sestřičku vzkaz, který pravil, že se brzy vrátí. S flétnou a papírem, z kterého lze přečíst několik not opustila vesnici. Šla vyšlapanou cestičkou, která vedla do hlubokého lesa, na jehož prostředku stál zámek liščích bratrů. Nedaleko vstupu do zahrady, která taktéž patřila k zámku, si Nanami sednula a vzhlížejíc na noty naškrábané na polorozpadlém papíru, na jehož řádcích nad notami napsán název melodie Liščí zámek, začala hrát. Prokletá melodie vábila pozornost mnoha drobných démonů, a nejen těch. I krvežíznivý král zaslechnul onu nádherně znějící pochmurnou melodii. Svižným krokem se vydal najít její zdroj. Schován za nedalekým stromem naslouchal jejímu utrpení. Hleděl na ni, ale ne tím svým chladným pohledem, ale s opravdovým zájmem v očích. Překrásné květiny ze zámecké zahrady poletovaly v lehkém vánku a jejich okvětní lístky se zaplétaly do dívčiných vlasů. Mnoho démonů přišlo se pokochat melodií, avšak žádný z nich hudebnici nenapadnul. Kdo ví, jestli se jim nezdála Nanamina duše chutná, či je natolik omámila hudba, že se nemohli k útoku odhodlat, to dnes jen těžko zjistíme. Hlavní je, že nikdo nepřišel k úrazu. Píseň skončila a všichni démoni se opět odebrali zpět tam, odkud přišli. Zbyli jen Nanami a Lord Tomoe. Nakonec se Nanami zvedla. Otočena čelem na zámek obdivovala jeho krásu a dokonalost. Ani to však nezlepšilo její náladu. Malými krůčky opustila temný les. Nanami se v pořádku vrátila za svou sestrou. Další týden se velice podobal tomuto dnu s výjimkou opouštění vesnice. Konečně se Kana uzdravila a práce se hned opět ulehčila.


End file.
